


Remember, Remember, the Fifth of November

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Bonfire Night, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Guy Fawkes Night, I've never written anything so soft!, Rey takes Ben to see the fireworks, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: When Ben's work colleague, Rey, takes him to see the fireworks on Bonfire Night, his feelings get the better of him.(Some soft, fluffy stuff for Bunfire Night.)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Remember, Remember, the Fifth of November

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as Twitter fic for Bonfire Night.

“Do we have to?” Rey gives him that look. The one he knows means ‘I’m not backing down so don’t even try it.’ “But it’s wet and dark and cold outside, Rey!” 

“That’s the whole point, Ben. This ain’t some 5th July, enjoy a warm summer’s evening, drink a cool beer, kinda firework display. This is get soggy and freeze to death while your boots sink into the muddy ground fireworks.”

“It sounds great!”

“It’s tradition! I can’t believe you’ve lived here all these years and never been to Bonfire Night.” He frowns at her. “Get your coat, Solo.”

There is no use in arguing with Rey. She always wins because he can’t refuse her anything.

They wait for the bus in the drizzle. The puddles in the road glow orange reflecting the overhead street lamps and headlights. Several times, they’re forced to dive backwards from the edge of the pavement as speeding cars send waves of murky water crashing towards them. Ben mutters under his breath but Rey beams, her excitement uncontainable.

“The thing is bonfire night was so exciting as a kid. Even in the children’s home. Getting all dressed up in your warmest clothes; putting on as many pairs of socks as you could fit in your wellies-“

“It’s really not that cold, Rey.”

“That’s global warming for you!”

Ben snorts.

“Anyway - then we’d get to go out in the dark. We were hardly ever allowed out, certainly not once the sun had gone down. We’d huddle in the back yard, while Maz - I told you about Maz, didn’t I?”

He nods. He always finds these stories about her childhood difficult to hear so he concentrates on keeping his expressions neutral.

“Maz had a thing for fireworks. She’d do the whole display herself. She’d wear this huge high vis vest that drowned her and massive round safety goggles. Off she’d trampled across the wasteland behind the home to light a firework and then she’d retreat to safety. We’d watch that one lone rocket meander into the sky and fizz feebly. Then we’d have to wait another fifteen minutes for her to go light the next.” Her eyes twinkle and she giggles to herself as she remembers.

“Please don’t tell me we are traipsing all the way down to the park for that!”

“Ben! It’s all done by computers now.” She rifles through her purse and pulls out a packet of mints, popping one into her mouth before passing them to him. “You know they’re doing this display in time to the music from the Star Wars films.”

He ventures to the curb to see if he can spot the bus. “I hate those films.”

“You can’t hate the music.”

The bus arrives and they squeeze on joining the other tightly wrapped up passengers on the way to the display and the excited children chattering and bouncing about.

Ben grimaces but then Rey’s pushed against him and he can’t feel too miserable.

“We used to have a bonfire too and we’d spend the day before making Guys from old pairs of tights stuffed with newspaper and dressed in the clothes people had donated that were too grim for us to wear.”

Ben shakes his head and squeezes the hand rail a little harder. The bus lurches and Rey falls into him, grasping a handful of his coat in an effort to stay upright. His cheeks burn a little as she steadies herself and pats his chest.

“Oops sorry Ben.”

“You were telling me about the Guys,” he says quickly.

“Oh...yeah. One year I made one that was meant to be my form teacher Mr Plutt and god did I enjoy throwing him on the bonfire!”

“You burnt an effigy of your teacher!”

“Yes!” She considers for a moment. “That is kinda weird. I bet there is no way in hell they do that sort of thing now.”

“I know this country is backward but I assume you’ve stopped burning people at the stake.”

Rey punches him on the arm. “They didn’t burn Guy Fawkes - he was hung, drawn and quartered.”

“Nice!”

“Yeah - the whole celebration is a bit sick if you think about it too much.”

The bus grinds to a sudden halt and slowly the passengers file off and walk up the hill to the park gates in one long snaking line. Damp autumn leaves cover the pavement and rapidly churn to mush under the many pairs of feet.

“It’s like walking through soggy corn flakes,” Ben complains.

“Always thinking about cereal!” Rey smiles up at him and threads her arm through his.

The feel of her next to him like that does something funny to his insides. They’re walking along like a couple of lovers and doesn’t he wish with all of his heart that they were.

At the gate they pay their entrance and then Rey weaves them in and out of the crowd, trying this place and that, until she’s satisfied they’ve found the perfect viewing spot.

“We can go for a beer after,” she concedes. “I know it’s pretty nerdy for a Saturday night.” Her eyes examine his face. “I suppose you usually have much more exciting things to do on the weekend.”

“Not really.” This is the first time he’s hung out with Rey outside work and though he’s bitched and moaned, being invited here by her tonight is the most thrilling thing that’s happened to him all year.

A big boom blasts over the loud speakers and the crowd falls quiet. Rey grins widely at Ben and silently claps her hands.

She’s too adorable and too sweet to ever be interested in an old grump like him. He knows it. It’s why he’s never told her how he feels. 

The Star Wars theme waltzes through the night’s air and the black sky erupts with a hundred vibrant sparks , shimmering above them. Rey tips back her head and he watches as pure pleasure paints her features.

She turns her head to meet his eyes, as rockets shoot up into the heavens and light up the darkness with tumbling stars.

“You’re beautiful, Rey.” he says, the words falling from his lips before he can catch them. And then more follow; “I think I’m in love with you.”

She simply smiles at him sweetly; before turning to look back up at the spiralling flares above her.

Ben’s heart drops to his feet. His skin turns cold. 

He is an idiot. He’s always been an idiot. He’s probably ruined their friendship for ever.

Fireworks splutter and spit, splattering colour over their heads. 

But he’s not interested in them, his eyes fixed on Rey. Her mouth moves as if she’s talking.

“What?” Ben asks.

She twists around and gazes at him, her mouth opening and closing once more.

“WHAT?” He shouts.

She shakes her head and points to her ears, grinning.

She can’t hear him. He can’t hear her.

Which means....

Relief floods through his body and his tensed shoulders instantly relax. And yet, there’s another feeling: disappointment.

He’d finally done it. He’d finally found the courage. He’s not sure he’ll ever be brave enough again.

But then, Rey steps towards him, links her arm with his and rests her head on his shoulder.

He peers down at her hair, changing from blue to red to gold as it reflects the overhead rays . Her delicate eyelashes flutter slightly as her hazel eyes follow the dancing display and the air from her lips clouds in white smoke in front of her face. 

It’s now or never.

He pulls his arm from hers and, holding his breath, wraps his hand around her waist and gathers her up tight against him.

Rey’s eyes find his, glimmering in the firelight. He drops his chin and his lips meet hers.

The music crescendos and the sky blazes a dazzling white but neither of them notices.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT REYLOS!
> 
> What is Bonfire Night?
> 
> It marks a failed plot by Guy Fawkes and his gang to blow up the British King and Parliament with barrels of gunpowder. There are Fireworks displays and bonfires everwhere to 'commerate' the event. 'Guys' are made as Rey explained and burnt on the bonfires, although this has become less common.
> 
> A warning - don't look up what execution by 'hung, drawn and quartered' was - it is very gruesome!


End file.
